Trust Me
by JessiStark
Summary: Tony Sark is a smart man, and everyone knows it. But even the biggest genius can be a fool and made horrible mistake when he tried to mess with Oliver Rowly. His life turns to hell and his boyfriend is desperately trying to save him with a lot of help from Wizards, The guardians and ofcourse...The avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo! This is both a Stony fanfic and a little of a Winterfalcon.** **It will be both smut, humor, pain and romance between mens so, don't like? Don't read...**

Steve sat in Tony's officechair reading. Tony had been in his lab the whole day and Steve had become tried of hitting punchingbags at the gym. So he came down to the lab. The air was so thick and warm so it was pretty hard to breath. He had taken of his long sleeved shirt and sat in a white t-shirt instead. Tony had turned of all the lights and the only light that was left was from a big screen and Tony's arc reactor. But Steve was fine by that. He liked to watch Tony while he was working on his suites and wepons, and runned around like a wild chicked.

But today, Tony seemed a little bit off the traks. Tony just stood there and looked at the big screen, then he turned around and walked to one of his suites. Then he walked back to the screen again and

sighed.

"What's wrong shellhead?" Steve asked without even look up from his book.

It made Tony jump up a little and he turned around.

" America Jesus! How long have you been sitting there?"

Steve looked up from his book and raised one eyebrow.

" Three hours." he said calmly.

"Holy shit! I didn't evens realize." Tony said and putted his hand on his forhead.

".I've noticed." he said with a smile and putted his book away.

" I've also noticed that the great Tony Stark has no idea what he is doing."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked a little confuced.

" You have been stearing at that screen for three hours straight."

"So? I'm working." Tony said and shrugged his sholders.

"You are still at your homescreen. When you are working you've usually tousands of files upp." Steve said and nodded towards the screen.

Tony looked at the screen again.

"Busted." he saud with a smile and turned back to Steve who held one of Tony's undone paperwork. Tony paniced and runned towards him, trying to grab the paper. But Steve was a lot stronger and taller then Tony so he just putted one hand on Tonys stomach and lifted the paper away from him while reading it.

Tony whimpered helplessly and tried desperatly to take the paper.

"Stop it Rogers. That's private."

" What is this?" Steve asked and norrowed his eyes.

" I just told you! PRIVATE! Now give it back!"

But Steve just laughed and kept reading.

Then Tony got an idea.

" Steve look at this." he said with a smirj and grabbed Steve's face with one hand and putted his lips against Steve's.

Steve's eyes svinged wade open in surprise, but then he accepted it and kissed him back. He letted Tony travel his tongue around in Steve's mouth. Tasting every part of it.

Steve melted into the kiss and tried to push his own tongue inside Tony's mouth. Tony saw his change and tooked the paper, then he broke the kiss.

Steve tried to kiss him again, but the genius pushed him away.

"Who is the shellhead now Capsicle?" Tony said wickedly.

"You are rude." he said with a smile, watching Tony walk back to the screen and put away the document.

Steve eyed him up and down.

Tony was dressed in a black pair of jeans and a white top. Witch made his arc reactor shine through it. Steve had to edmit it, Tony was hot AF.

Then they heard Friday's calm voice speaking. " Sir, mr Parker is outside. Should I let him in?"

"Yes, thanks Friday." Tony aswered and

started to walk towards the door but

was stopped by Steve.

"What is i-!" He's words was stopped by a rouge kiss that made Tony lose his breath for a sec. Steve pushed him backwards to the office table and forsed Tony against it. When Steve finally broke the kiss, Tony was a little bit annoyed.

"Wtf? Didn't you just hear what Friday said. Peter is outside. If he comes in and sees us have s--".

He was cut off by another and little faster kiss. When Steve pulled back he said with a smirk:

"You forgot your keys."

Tony looked to the side and could see his car keys on the desk.

"And you just couldn't give them to me?"

Steve laied his forhead on Tony's and said:

" What is the fun in that?"

Tony looked at him with a wtf-it-is-not-the-right-time look, but then he smiled.

" You now big guy? You are pretty rude yourself."

Steve smiled but didn't let Tony go.

"Where are you and Peter going?" he asked camly.

"Don't know, I'll let him decide." Tony answered with a smile.

Steve looked into Tony's chocolate brown eyes. It was the most beautiful shade of brown he knew.

Steve couldn't resist them.

He bent down again over Tony and kissed him gently on the lips. He stroked his fingers through Tony's black styled hair and didn't let him pull away. Tony stroke Steve over his back and letted him kiss him.

God he loved this man!

"Mr. Stark! Are you down here." They could heard Peter's voice a few stairs up.

Tony stepped on Steve's foot so he could pull away and answere.

"Yeah I'm coming kid!"

He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door again.

Steve smiled. He hadn't felt a thing when Tony stepped on him.

"Tony wait!"

Tony turned around. "What now?!"

" Jaket." Steve tossed Tony's jacket from the chair and he cathed it.

Tony raised one eyebrow.

"What? I don't want any guy or women running after you when you walking around like that." Steve said defensive.

"Oh haha, I'm I that hot? Or no, don't answere that please. Peter is outside." Tony said and turned around.

Steve smiled and nodded. " See yah Capsicle!" Tony shouted while he walked up the stairs.

"Bye Shellhead!"

Tony just laughed and meet Peter in the corridor.

Steve was still in the lab, listening to the sounds of Tony and Peter's footsteps as they dissapered. When he was sure that he was alone, he walked to the desk where Tony had left the document. Steve hadn't been able to read all of it when he was messing with Tony. But he remembered one thing. A symbol.

Steve opened the drawer and tooked the paper out.

" This can't be?" he thought for himself.

He tooked his phone and made a call.

" Bucky, I need you to translate some Russian for me."

"Wait, you can't?" Bucky asked confused.

" Just, please."

\--Meanwhile in the park.

"Mr. Stark?"

" Mm?" he answered and looked at Peter.

" What is it between you and Captain America?" he asked with a curious smile.

Tony frozed." Sorry? What?"

" I'm not deaf Mr. Stark. I heard you." Peter laughed. Tony blushed and looked away.

"Where you about to-"

"NO!" Tony shouted out.

Peter raised one eyebrow, just like he

have seen Tony do several times.

" I mean...uh no..I mean...he...I ...we...uh." Tony stammed and swallowed.

Peter smirked and tried to not start laughing.

Tony met his eyes and sighed.

" Have you ever tried shawarma?"

\--Tony's lab.

"Where did you find this?" Bucky had came over directly when Steve called. He was worried and still had some trauma after what happened to him with hydra.

"That is not important right now." Steve said fast.

Bucky looked at Steve with a surprised look. " Yeah it is. Steve, you just founded a contract about hydra." he said.

"Yeah, I already figured that out--" Steve aswered sarcastically.

Bucky inturrupted Steve before he was done.

"Why does it say Anthony Stark." he looked at Steve again.

"Did you find this in Stark's--"

"What does it say?" Steve cutted him of.

"Where did you find this?" Bucky asked again.

" Does it matters?" Steve said quietly.

" Yes! Yes it does."

"Why?!"

" Becous this is a contract about the Iron suites! And it's signed by YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Bucky shouted.

"Wait..what?" Steve took the contract from Bucky. His russian was not the best thanks to some blackouts from when he was frozened. But he recognized some lines. Well now that he thought about it, he wouldn't have to call Bucky. He just didn't want to be alone right now.

The contract practually meant that hydra needed Tony to built an army of new suites so they could help them defend the earth.

And it was signed, Steve recognized the handwriting. It said Anthony Stark.

"This is impossible, Tony know that hydra is lying. He knows what they did to you. He can't possibly belive this."

Steve sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hands.

Bucky looked at his friend and putted his hand at Steve's shoulders.

" Steve, you have to talk to him. He has no idea what he just signed."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a pretty long chapter...**

\--Avengers headquater

"Don't worry Point Break. I know what I'm doing." Tony said confidently.

Thor, Peter, Clint, Bruce and Nat was in the trainingroom. Tony had called them over to show them something.

" I am not worried. I am just not so interested in carrying your dead body of the training ground." Bruce said and smiled.

" Very funny." Tony said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't Cap here?" Peter asked. Tony gave him a look but Peter only smiled a little, then he was quiet.

Tony took a sip from his drink and putted it down.

" Let me introduce you to my little friend." he pushed a button on his digital clock and the floor opened up. Thor and Bruce had to take a few steps back so they woulnd't fall through the hole that Tony had created. They stood there and watched when a big android apeard through the floor. Tony turned around to face his team mates. He had a big smirk on his face and they could see that he was very proud of himself.

"And this is necessary because?" Bruce asked and raised one eyebrow.

Tony looked at his labpartner.

" Come on guys, aren't you tired of take out your anger at punchingbags all the time?" he asked and smiled.

" I don't need one, I have my brother." Thir said and smiled at the thought of the "Get help" part.

Clint laughed a little and turned to Tony again. "Where are you going with this Stark?"

Tony walked to his android and looked at his confuced friends.

"Please use that little brain of yours Legolas."

"Oh shit. Do you want us to fight a machine." Bruce asked.

"Yyyyyyes? What's the problem? You have done that before." Tony asked a little confused.

"That's the problem." Nat said and pointed at his wrist." You're controling it."

Tony looked down at his wristwatch.

" So what? You don't trust me?"

His friends looked at eatsh other with raised eyebrows.

Then Leter smiled. " Maybe?"

"Why don't you show us how it's done?" Clint said woth a smirk.

Tony putted his hands up in a defending possesion." Okey, okey."

He took of his watch and walked a few steps away from the robot. "Watch and learn kids."

He started the suite and tossed away the clock.

When the suit had woke up it looked like it didn't really know what to do. It's armor was shining like silver and it's eyes were blue. It was waiting for a comand from Tony, even after Tony had let the machine taken controll. The android was confuced but then the clock on the floor started beeping and the machines eyes turned yellow.

The android saw Tony in a differens way now and started running towards him. At the same time Tony pulled two ribbins on his black suit and the red armor from the Iron man suit appered on his body.

The android did a deadlly attack but Tony was now full suit up as Iron man. He blocked the punch and kicked the android in his stomatch. He turned his suites arm into a shild and hitted the android in the face, then the ribbs, then the face again. The android tried desperatly to hit Tony back but Iron man was too strong.

When the android tried to kneel Iron man in the stomatch, he used the move to do a back flip and nocked out the android. Tony landed in a superhero possesion and looked at the fallen android who was now shut down.

"That was kind of impressive." Bruce said and took a sip of his drink.

"But it seemed. I don't know, a little to easy." Nat said with a smile.

"I know, but it was programed in level easy." Tony said.

"So you builted an android and expected us to be surprised. I mean, you builds suites every day." Clint said and rolled his eyes.

' Well yeah, I thou--"

" --Stark watch out!" Thor screamed.

Tony was cut off by a hard punch in the back and letted out a small shout of pain and was just about to fall forwards to the floor when the next punch came in the back of his head and he passed out. The androids eyes were blue again and it lifted Tony up like he didn't weighed more than a feather.

Thor ran forward but before he knew, the android tossed Tony out through the window.

"Peter! We are at the fortyfirst floor!" Natasha shouted and pulled her guns out.

" On it!" he said and jumper after Tony and dived. He saw Tony fall down to the streats, the people down there had heard the crash from the window and was now looking up at Tony who fell to his death. Peter feard that he wasn't going to make it. That this was the end of his biggest hero, end of his best friend that he looked up to so mutch. The end of his "dad". But when he snapped out of it and tried to think. He realized that Tony was just a few meter from the ground. Peter reacted fast and cathed Tony with his webshooter just in time. How could he forgot about them?

Thor attaced the suit and hitted it with his axe. But it didn't harm the suit. Just made a little klonk sound.

"Damn it! Vibranium!" Clint cursed and felled out his bow.

The suit just looked at Thor with it's blue eyes again and waited for something. Like an order or anything.

Then it just woke up again and raised it's arm to shoot Thor with it's laser.

Clint reacted and shot an arrow at the machine in just a second. The arrow was deeply drilled into a little opening beside the armors head. The android stood still for a second just waiting for something to happen.

" Was that it?" Thor asked sarcastically.

"Wait for it." Clint said and narrowed his eyes.

It was quiet for a short time. When the android just stood there and waited, the arrow started beeping and then explode.

There was a lot of smoke and they started to think that it was over for a short while.

When the smoke had setteld they could see the armor just standing there like it was thinking " What the hell just happened"

Then the suit understood and started to throw and destroy things. It hitted Bruce in the ribbs and he flew across the room into a wall. Bruce painted while holding his arms to cover his ribbs.

" Where is Tony's watch?!" he tried to sound calm but the burning in his ribbs made him shout out the words.

The suit picked up a bunch of weights and trowed it towards Nat.

She ducked and tried to roll over so that the weights woulnd't hit her. But she wasn't fast enough, she felt a stinging pain in her leg and she screemed in not only pain but also becouse she knew that it was probably broken.

" Okey, I am getting a little frusturade." Thor said surprisingly calm.

" Just a little?" Clint asked, they looked at eatch other. Clint smiled and pulled out a new arrow.

" Let's kick it's ass." he said and leaned it against the bow.

Thor nodded with a smile and grabbed his axe in a stronger grip.

He runned forward against the machine, ready to attack while Clint preped himself of shooting all of his arrows if he had to.

Thor fighted with all his streagth. He swung his axe right and left, he blocked punches like a pro, but for every stroke he began to feel dizzy. Thor felt his legs folding, his arms felt heavy, and for some reson he just wanted nothing more than give up.

Clint started to realize what was happening. Thor started to wingle, his arms looked so heavy and in the middle of it all. He just stopped fighting.

"Thor! What is happening." Clint asked shocked.

The android waited too. It just stood there and whatched while Thor fell down to the floor, he just laied there without moving. His eyes was closed and he started to shake.

The android stood above him for a while. It swong it's leg backwards and kicked Thor in the side, he flew across the room and landed in a very unconfortable possision.

Clint ran to Thor's side and turned him so he was laied on his back.

"Thor speak to me. Come on! Aren't you a demi-god or something?"

Thor heard him but didn't open his eyes.

"Yes, but something has happened.

My strenght has weakened. I can't move."

"Can you use your thunder powers?"

" No! Don't, the building will fall over the city." Nat shouted.

The android had totally forgotten about Natasha. It turned around and walked towards her.

"Don't touch her." Clint said with a threatening voice.

When the suit just kept on walking Clint raised his bow and shot an arrow right in the back of the androids head. The android stopped. It pulled out the arrow out of it's head and checked it. Apparently the arrow was not sufficiently interesting so the andoid just dropped it on the ground, turned to Clint again and shot him through another window. Clint gave out a suprised scream when he was shot out but he captured himself with one of his ropearrows.

Nat saw the suit come towards her. She pulled the gun out and started to shoot at it even if she knew that it woulnd't work.

She started to shake. The helpfull robot was gone, now it just looked like a desperate killingmachine. The suit came closer and took her around the neck and pulled her up from the ground. She whimpered in pain when the suit throwed her against another wall.

"Natasha ar..are you okey?" Bruce asked worried.

When he didn't get any anwere he thought the worst. The fear that has built up in his mind was overwealming. He felt his pulse increase and he wept out of anger. Not now, NOT NOW!

Natasha heard a whimper and looked over at Bruce." Bruce? You okey?"

He was laying on the ground, whimpering and sheaking. He's kind and lovely eyes turned angry, and she could hear his breathing become deeper. Then she realized what was happening.

"Bruce, take a deep breath. Please, you can't transform in here. People will die!" she said and her eyes went bug in fear when Bruce letted out a screem and it was not his voice they heard.

"No Banner! Only Hulk!"

The android turned away from them and went out of the room.

And an unkown voice spoke. "Find Captain Rogers."

\--The streets

"Mr. Stark. Come on, you have to wake up." he held his hood over his eyes and nose so no one could see who just had swind around in the air holding a web as a rope.

He could hear people say: Is that spiderman?

He started to panic.

Peter heard The Hulk clearly and people around them started to scream and run away.

The cops was all around the place and he could here the ambulance.

"Mr. Stark! The Hulk is out, wake up! Mr. Stark! Tony!"

Just when he thought he was going to cry, The Hulk smasched through the window and Thor was swinging his axe to defend the city.

" Come on Banner! We are friends remember?" he shouted.

"No Banner.."

"...only Hulk, I GET IT!" he swung his axe again and hitted Hulk in the face with a loud "dunk".

Peter whatched as the headquater cathed fire. He looked around. He could only see Thor and Bruce/Hulk, Clint was right behind them, trying to keep the cops out of the fight. But where is miss Romanoff?

\--One hour later

Bucky and Steve were just about to leave Tony's house when Steve's phone was calling. "Is it Stark?" Bucky asked hopefully.

" It's Nat." he answered the call.

"Steve, come to the Avengers building, now!" her voice was shaky.

"Nat what's wrong?" he putted the phone down on the table. And thanks to Tony's upgrades on Steve's phone, he was able to create holograms and see exacly what the other person saw.

"Steve? Are you there?"

" Yes I'm here. Nat? Can you turn the camera on the phone."

"Uh..okey." when she did, Steve and Bucky could see through the camera and see what was happening.

Nat was in a room that they didn't recognize. The tabels and chairs was all around the floor and things in the room was on fire.

" The Hulk happened." she said quietly.

Steve face turned white. "What? Why?"

Bucky who was standing in a dark corner came forward and stopped next to Steve with a worrying face.

"Stark showed us a new training android. It was great at first, but then it lost controll. It tossed him out of the window while he was passed out. I don't know were he is know, but Peter jumped after him." she explaned with a shakey voice

" Who else is there?" Bucky asked.

" Thor and Clint was here to. But now Clint is helping people to escape from the building and Thor is fighting Bruce. Get here now!"

"What about the android. Are you hurt?" Steve said fast.

They could here a thump and something that broke.

" He is here, I can't talk. Just get here!" she said.

" Natasha are you hurt? Nat? NAT?'

They could here a big crash and then the call broke.

Steve looked up at Bucky in fear. " Call Sam..." he said and started running.

They runned down the stairs becouse it was a lot faster then the elevator. On there way, Bucky took some wepons from Tony armory at the same time he was talking to Sam in the phone.

" I'll go sheck. Be there as fast as you can." Sam said and Bucky could hear the sound from the Falcon wings buzz.

"No problem." Bucky said as he putted the phone away and took another gun and putted it in one of his boots.

Steve raised one eyebrow. "Are you done taking Tony's wepons? You have enough."

" Stark already owe me a wepon, and he signed the paper. That means he owns me like five at least." he said and Steve rolled his eyes annoyed.

When they came to the car

Steve sat down in the driver's seat.

Then he said a little bit quiter so Bucky woulnd't here it. "And you killed his parents."

But Bucky heard that. He putted his goggels and tried to keep the voice cool. But he faled and his voice cracked.

" I know. And I'm not proud over that."

Steve put the gas in the bottom and drove towards the Avengers headquaters.

\-- Avenges headquater

Falcon was flying against the sound of screams and sirens.

" Holy shit!" he siaid and his eyes few wide open to the sight.

He didn't really belive what he saw. There was abulances all around the place and the headquaters was on fire. Hulk and Thor was fighting in the middle of the road, it looked really bad for Thor. Sam dived, it was time to stop them. He flew in the middle of the fight and forced Hulk backwards away from his friend.

" Bruce!" Sam said, trying to get contact with the human inside.

But the Hulk gave out a shout. " No Banner..."

" ...I get it!!" Thor screamed irritated and

jumped up high in the air and didn't really care if he hurted Bruce. He used his powers and when he landed right in front of the hulk, he shooted a lightingblast down in the ground. The lightning made the ground shake and Hulk was smashed away over the streats.

" Your idiot! You only made it worse." Sam said.

Thor turned around and looked at Sam, his eyes were full of rage.

" Then find Natasha. I'll keep him busy."

\--Tony

Tony was slowly waiking up. He could hear screams and worrying voices. He felt a horrible pain in his head and between his shoulder blades. There was a lot of doctor and cops around him and when they saw him opening his eyes they started shouting around that he was awake.

He tried to sit up but was stopped by a doctor who tried to give him tranquilizer.

"I'm fine. Take care of everyone else."

" I'm sorry sir. But you are not fine. You have a slight concussion." the doctor said, trying to push him down on the ground again.

"Yeah and I will survive." Tony said, not so nicely.

He realized that he was still in his suit and he started it and flew up again.

"See? Totally fine. Thank you." then he flew with full speed against the headquater again.

\--Headquater

"Ms. Romanoff? Are you in here?" Peter stood in a dark room, he knew that Natasha must be here somewhere.

He listened cerfully and looked in every little cornor. The only thing he heard was the crunching sound of the fire around him and the demolition of materiam from the building that fell down from the sealing.

He was a little nervous about the android. And Peter didn't even wear his suit. He just got his webshooter. He was just about to turn around and jump out from the window to return to Mr. Stark when he heard a slam through the wall in a room downstairs. Peter started to run and climbed at the walls down to the groundfloor.

It was hard to breath becouse of the smoke and fire in the building. When he was on the groundfloor he started running towards the sound of metall footsteps. He could see in fear how the android searched for Ms. Romanoff. Then Peter heard a smash upstairs instead.

"What the hell?" he thought for himself.

" Hello? Is anyone home?" the android became crazy when it heard Tony voice.

" Yep, I'm alive, now come and get me."

The suit ran out of the room and flew up to the second floor.

Peter saw his change and runned into the room where he assumed that Natasha was in. "Ms. Romanoff?"

Natasha was hiding in a little nook behind a big bookshelf. She was crying. She had difficulty breathing becouse of all the smoke she had breath in. Her leg was broken and not even talk about her arm who was stuck in a very unconfortable position. " Oh my god!" he said when he saw her.

He looked at the usually strong and unbreakable agent.

He runned to her and tried to lift her up. But she threw herself right in his arms and putted her hands behind his neck.

She cried out in pain. "Peter, get out of here. Now! "

"Not without you Ms. Romanoff." he letted her up. He was a lot stronger then he looked like and soon he had Nat in a steady grip. " Let's get out of here."

He runned out of the room and started

running towards the door but it was blocked by a big flame. He turned around to find another way but was stopped by a little push from Natasha on his jacket.

"Peter please, leave me and save yourself."

Peter looked down at her. He could see that she was sceard and just wanted Peter to survive.

"Like I just said Ms Romanoff. Not without you."

He pulled over the hood that was sitting on his jacket over his hair and half his face."Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." she said confused.

" Good" then he jumped out from the window.

Natasha covered her face in his jacket and closer her eyes, ready for the smash against the ground. But just as she thought that they were going to die she felt Peter lift his arm and shooted his wep out from his hand.

It stucked on the wall and they were swinging in the air down to the ground. Nat opened his eyes and looked down. They were soon on the ground. She closed her eyes and letted the younger boy lead her down. When they landed she looked into Peter's eyes.

" Thank you."

Then she passed out.

Peter paniced when people and cameras was directed right at him. He pulled his hood over is face so no one could see who spiderman really was.

Steve and Bucky was running towards the building. Bucky was already ready with his wepon and Steve shot out his sheald on his arm. He was ready to take the lead and run in advance but was stopped by the sight of Natasha laying on the ground with doctors around her.

" Go to her. I'll find the others." Bucky said and loaded his wepon

Steve nodded and runned to her while Bucky runned to the orther side of the building. "Nat are you okey?" Steve took her hand in his.

" I wasn't for som minutes ago." she said with a little smile

" How did you get out from the building?" he asked worried.

" Pe--spiderman saved me." she corrected herself fast.

Steve nodded again in relif but then he turned serious again. He turned around and walked up to one of the cop's.

" Is someone still inside the building?"

He was ready for the cop to say no so he was already on his way after Bucky.

But the cop answered. "Yes, Iron man is."

Steve frozed. It felt like his heart was falling apart. He gripped the cop's collar and pulled him up from the ground. Steve wasn't even sure why he did it. "Where? WHERE!"

The cop stuttered in fear. "O-O-On the f-f-fivteenth f-f-floor."

Steve dropped him and started running while he speaked through the microphone.

"Bucky, where are you? " he asked while he runned

" I just founded Wildson and Thor." Bucky answered.

"Listen, Tony is still in the building probably fighting the android.Take Sam with you and help me out."

" Understood."

\--Headquater

Tony was facing the android again. Only this time. He was not even sure of he could win. He didn't controll it at all. And he don't know were the watch that can do that is. Probably burned up.

He and the android just looked at each other. Waiting for some of them to do something.

"Okey let's get this over with." Tony said and stretched out his arms and released the missiles that he always uses in a fight. He knew that the armor was made of vibranium and he also knew how to defeat it.

After blinding it, he made a leap against the armor and struck it through the window straight down to the ground in front of...Steve.

People started screaming and running around on the streets.

Tony flew down faceing his angry and worried boyfriend.

" Hi Cap!" he sais happily.

Steve raised his eyebrow and looked down at the android who tried to stand up again, and then up at Tony again.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?" Tony said fast

Steve gave Tony a serious look and hitted the android in the head with his sheald. It cutted right through the armor and the android shutted down with a little sound.

"Was it that easy?" Bucky asked and threw his wepon that was very dameged by the hulk on the ground.

" Well it was vibranium against vibranium so-" Tony sarted but was cutted of by a big hug from Steve.

"Uhh..Cap..people are watching." he wispered.

" I don't care..."

 **HUNIIIE CUTIEEES, but it will end soon. Trust me...I know, I mean, I wrote it so ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smutt warning everyone, big fat SMUTT WARNING! Or should I say like Tony will think "huge" ;)**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter!**

Two days have passed since the android was destroyed. Many people have been injured. And almoste hundreds of them that have been in the building when the android had thrown things around, had died.

Tv: _Over a hundred deaths occurred two days ago in New York by an android created by no circumstance Tony Stark. Was it just a big mistake in the program or is it like people think? Did Tony Stark try to turn The Stark industry against the people? It is not clear what actually happened since the Avengers is not telling anyone about where it all started. Why did The Hulk go wild? Why did the android attack? And where is Tony Stark now--_

" Do you really have to watch that? Tony asked irritated. "I'm done with all of this shit."

He sat in the kitchen eating junk food from the week before, while Steve sat on the couch and half looked at the tv half reading.

They had been laying low after the attack on one of Tony's private islands.

Thor had gone back to Asguard and Clint was probably home with his family, or with Natasha on the hospital. She

had suffered many burns and a lot of broken bones from the weights that she had gotten over her.

It was uncertain where Bruce was, he had succeeded to calm The Hulk down and then transform back to Bruce Banner with a little help from Natasha and a long alonetime in the Woods. But he was probably holding somewhere far, far away from the civilization right now.

Peter had wanted to come with Tony and Steve to the island but Steve had wanted him to go with Bucky to a safer place, witch Tony didn't really appreciate. But he was safe, that's all that matters.

"Are you just going to ignore me forever? You know that's impossible right?" Tony said and smiled to the blond on the couch.

Steve still didn't answere, he just looked down in his book and pretended that Tony didn't exist.

Tony putted away his food and went over to Steve as he looked at him with his head on the side. Then wrapped his arms around him from the back while he was pleased small wet marks on Steve's neck. Tony wispered quietly: " Pay attention to me."

Steve pulled him away without even saying anything.

Tony raised one eyebrow and walked around the sofa. He stopped right in front of Steve and turned the Tv off. He looked down at him but Steve just kept ignored him. Tony cleared his throat.

" Excuse me? I'm talking to you!" he said and snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face.

When he still didn't get any answere he sat down next to Steve. He pulled his fingers through his boyfriends golden blod hair, just the way he knew Steve liked it. "Helluuuu?" he said. "Are you still on earth? Is there something in here?"

He knocked Steve a little in the head and tried to make his boyfriend at least smile. But Steve just kept his pokerface on. Tony sighed.

He letted his hand travel down from Steve's hair to his chest, working his fingers lower and in under his t-shirt.

"Capsicle?" he asked gently.

He massaged Steve's strong biceps up and down, feeling every curve that the serum had made. He tried to pull the shirt of so he had better access to Steve's muscles. But Steve pushed him away without looking up.

Tony tried to get som kind of reaction from him. He stroke Steve's chest up and down, side to side but it was impossible.

Normally, Steve would be looking at him with eyes full of love and desire, while Tony would pull the shirt over his head and starting to suck and bite on Steve's nipples. Then it would go to another level, and it was exactly what Tony planned to do now.

"You know.." Tony said and kissed Steve on his cheek. " If you don't want to even

make a little sound, that's fine..."

Tony gave Steve an evil smile and pulled his hand out from Steve's shirt and letted his hand fall even lower.

"...becouse I can help you."

He grabbed Steve between his legs and squeezed.

Steve jumped up a little when he felt Tony's hand on his erection.

It really cathed his attention and he looked up at Tony, trying desperately to keep his pokerface on.

God Tony was hot when he looked at Steve that way, those eyes that was clearly full of desire right now, was sucking him in and he couldn't stop staring.

Tony smiled, he had succeed to get Steve to look at him again. " Finally, you can see me." Tony said and smiled wider when Steve looked fast down in his book, like he remembered that he was supposed to ignore him. " Hey I didn't say you were supposed to stop!" Tony said and pulled Steve's face back and looked him in the eyes. He cirkeled his tum on Steve's cheek and bent forward, pressing his lips on Steve's, who didn't respond at first. But then he gave up in a few seconds, kissing Tony desperately and hungry.

Tony puched his tongue inside Steve's mouth, exploring every peace of it while Steve responded. Then he suddenly pulled back and puched Tony of him so he fell to the floor. Steve couldn't help but smile when he saw Tony's surprised face, then he looked down in his book again.

" Oh come on Steve!" Tony said and climbed up in his lap, with his legs on both sides of Steve's hips. He pulled the book away from Steve's fingers and threw it over his sholder like it was nothing.

" Hey!" Steve said and raised one eyebrow.

" Hey yourself, I'm here too, remember!" Tony said and kissed Steve deeply again. But Steve pulled away and refused to look Tony in the eyes. " Oh come on Steve, I'm literally sitting on your dick and I can feel that you're hard as fuck.." Tony said irritated.

Steve blushed but kept on looking away.

" Why are you ignoring me?" Tony asked and held Steve's face between his hands.

Steve hesitated a bit but then he looked into Tony's eyes.

" I'm angry, at you" he said.

Tony smiled and a shine of desire appeared in his eyes.

" Oh yes you are." he said and stroke his lips on Steve's. " I'm a naughty boy, and you know what to do with naughty boys like me, don't you captain."

Steve rolled his eyes and took Tony's hands of his face. " I didn't mean it like that, for real Tony I'm--wait what are you doing?"

Tony suddenly moved away from Steve's body and knelt between his legs, eyes full of excitement and desire. He looked at Steve's pants and he could see the bulge that was growing. " Well, well what do we have here?" he asked and looked up at Steve who started to understand what Tony was about to do.

" Tony stop!" he said and tried to pull Tony up from the floor.

Tony didn't. He open Steve's pants and pulled out his cock, starting stroking it slowly. Steve's head fell backwards and he letted out a quiet moan.

Tony smiled and went back to his work with pleasuring the love of his life. He kept on stroking Steve a little faster, enjoying the fact that Steve is in a realm full of pleasure at the moment. He enjoyed the sound that came out from Steve's mouth and the way his hands traveled and grabbed the sofa's backrest above his head, while he moaned quietly.

" See captain, I don't obey your orders. Don't you think I should be punished?" he asked teasingly. When Steve didn't answere, he squeezed the bottom of the cock and licked the tip. Making Steve gasp in pleasure.

Tony sucked on the head while stroking the rest of the huge erection. Then he suddenly pulled back and looked up at Steve, when Steve kept scilens Tony smiled even wider and took a deep breath. Then pulled his head down and swallowed Steve's whole erection and started to suck as hard as he could.

That made Steve crazy. He letted out a moan that he didn't even try to keep low. He gasped and pushed Tony's head down. Stopping him from pull up again.

Then he shooked his head.

"No, stop! For real Tony stop." he took Tony's head in his hands and pulled him up from his cock.

He moaned again when Tony used that move and suck from the bottom to the top while Steve pulled his head up.

" Just...stop." he said again.

Tony gave a worrying look and pulled away from Steve's hands.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked a little worried that he had made Steve uncomfortable.

" Are you serious?!" Steve sat up in the sofa and pulled his pants back on. He looked furious.

"What did I do wrong?!" Tony asked confused.

"Everything! Or I mean the blowjob was good, but everything else!"

Tony looked very confused and annoyed. He had just given Steve a wonderful blowjob even though Steve had ignored him in two days straight, and now Steve was angry at HIM.

"Wait what?" he asked and his brown eyes turned angrily dark.

"You built the android, you lost control of it, you killed those poor people!" he screamed and stared back at him.

" Oh so that is what all of this is about!" he said and stood up to.

Steve rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. Then Tony said: " I still think I deserve to be punished" he said with a smile.

" Don't.." Steve said and rested against the kitchen island.

" What? Don't you like fucking me?" Tony asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Stop, I am angry at you because you didn't tell me about the android." he said and went back to Tony. " But now I understand what you were doing all those times in the lab, I mean that time you refused to come to bed, refused to sleep and I had to fuck you scenslesnes before you allowed yourself to close your eyes. Your were building at a murder wepon."

Tony's eyes turned wide at that comment. " I can't say I was building a murder wepon, I was building something that can help our team mates train" he said camly.

" It killed hundreds of people!" Steve said and stared him in the eyes. " It- it almost killed you!"

Tony lost his patience and raised his voice just as loud as Steve had.

" You know that things goes wrong in sciens! Remember Ultron, but we defited him together. Just like you said. And I'am sorry. I don't know how the android lost controll!" he screamed, trying to defend himself.

" Well figur it out then!"

" It's not that easy! You don't understand!"

Steve was red in the face of anger. Tony had kept secrets from him, he had taken the consequences when people died. And know he wanted Steve to forget about it and gave him a blowjob to help everything

just slipp away.

Steve sighet and lowerd his voice again. He didn't want to fight. Just argument.

"You right I don't, for exemple this."

He took out the contract from his pocket and putted it on the coffetable. The paper was a little worn out because he has kept it in his pocket two days in a row.

Steve looked at Tony and just wanted him to calm down and explane, but he'd already fucked up when he yelled at Tony.

When Tony saw it, he just got more furious.

" So, you took it eather way huh? You didn't care about what my stuff is and what's yours. You just act like nothing happens, then you go and look through every sigle thing I have don't you Rogers? "

They had been walking around in the room just screaming at eatch other and they didn't even notice when Peter and Bucky walked in and stood in the doorway.

Rogers? Oh no, he was so screwed! They are back at the last name things.

" Tony, I-- " he began to explain but was cut off.

" Get out."

" Not before you explain this." Steve said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tony looked down at the document again.

"I signed it so hydra would belive that I was on there side. I was going to tell you more--"

" But you didn't." Steve cutted him of and could feel the anger bubbeling up in his belly again, he tried to stay calm. But didn't succed.

" What do you think I'll been trying to this whole time? But it is pretty hard to concentrate when you know that you boyfriend is ignoring you!" Tony screamed.

" I ignored you becous I wanted YOU to come and explane. But you just letted it slipp away, just like everything else! Just like you always do!" Steve screamed back.

Tony looked at him with eyes full of anger.

"I was in my lab the hole time, trying to figur out why the android attacked. You could just have come down and asked me about everything! "

"Oh! So you wanted me to come down and sit there in the lab in hours while you working? And when you didn't want to tell me, you just want me to bend you over the table and fuck the shit out of you untill you scream out all the answeres?! You don't even care if you are guilty then, becouse I'll bet you would love it when you just get something in that dirty ass of yours!

IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT PLAYBOY!" Steve screamed out but regretted it immediately.

They were quiet. Tony's eyes went wide open in suprise. He had never called Tony that. Only when it is about jokes but never like that. The playboy time was something Tony wasn't proud of.

It was the time when he could come to meetings drunk and everyone in the room could smell that he just came from a instense sexgame with eather one or several wimens or mens. And after the meeting, he would go and find someone else to fuck or get fucked by.

But had Steve saw him another way that time, he had helped Tony to stop with the alcohol and in the end helped him with the sex part that stopped when they started dateing. Steve had never seen him as a playboy and got angry when Tony said:

Genius, billioner, playboy.

"What did you just call me?" Tony asked and his usually brown eyes had somehow turned black.

Steve didn't answere. He didn't mean it, it just slipper out. He bited his lower lip and looked down at the floor.

" What did you just call me? Say it again!"

Steve looked up at Tony. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes. Then he looked down at his shoes again. "I didn't mean it.." he tried but Tony just laughed unhappily and poked Steve in his chest.

" Ooow I think you did Captain. But it is okay, say it again and look me in the eyes. Come on."

Steve foughted against his tears but then he looked up at Tony again.

He swallowed and said it so low that no one could ever hear. "...playboy."

" Louder." Tony said and pushed Steve back.

Steve had never seen Tony that hurt

before.

Tony was usually strong and didn't care if that word would have come from some random guy. But now it was Steve, the love of his life.

" Louder! Say it so everyone can hear what kind of dick Tony Stark actually is!" he screamed out and tears started to fall.

Steve couldn't take it anymore, he felt his tears streaming down from his eyes too and he took some step backwards.

He jumped up when he heard Bucky's voice. " Steve let's go."

Steve looked up and turned white when he saw his dissapointed friend. And when he saw Peter he just wanted to sink through the ground.

"Oh, so you called you BFF so you could beat me up if I really was on hydras side?" Tony smiled a little but when he turned around and saw Peter he turned white too and looked back at Steve.

Peter had heard everything. How long have they been standing there?

" No Stark, it's nothing like that--" Bucky tried to calm him down but didn't even have the chance to keep going.

" Shut it Barners." Tony said and Bucky closed his mouth and went quiet. He looked at Peter as he shaked his head.

Tony turned around and looked at Steve again. He spoke a little quieter so Peter and Bucky wouldn't hear.

"...get out, I don't want to see you. You are probably in love with Barners over there eather way. He has probably never dissapointed you before."

" Tony..." Steve tried but Tony was furious.

" Just get out Rogers!"

Steve looked at him and wished that he never ignored him and just get to the point in the first place. But he lost controll and messed up. He just hurted the love of his life, his shellhead, hins genius.

Tony looked over at Bucky and then over at Steve then to Bucky again.

" Steven?" Bucky asked.

It was so quiet, Steve just stood there looking at Tony. Like he just wished that his puppy eyes would change Tony's mind and forgive him.

Tony met Steve's eyes and felt like he wanted to throw up.

"Friday, why don't you show our Captain where the door is?" Tony said and looked away from Steve's blue eyes.

" No need, come on Steve or do I have to pull you out of here?" Bucky stepped into the room and came to Steve's side. He grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him with him, Steve stumbled a little but didn't look away from Tony, he let Bucky pull him through the room and out from the house

 **Ta daaaaa! Told you, I fucked them up..**


	4. Chapter 4

**No smutt, yet ;)**

"Sorry if I ask Mr. Stark but, should I go to?" Peter asked. He was still in the doorway watching as Steve was still outside looking up at the Stark-building. He looked completely devastated and tried to hide the tears with his hand over his face so that Bucky wouldn't see them.

Peter felt a little sorry for the Captain. But when he looked over at Mr. Stark all those thoughts dissapered.

Tony sat in the kitchen with his hands over his face.

Peter had never seen him cry before and he didn't really know how to react ot what to do.

He hesitated but went into the kitchen and over to Tony. His hair was a mess and he was ( just like Steve) hiding his tears.

Peter sat down next to him and didn't really know what to say. He has never been in a situation like this and it felt a little weird. "Are you okey Mr. Stark?"

He cringed. Really Peter? Was that the best you could do?

" I mean...of course you're not, I don't know why I said that." he looked at Tony and saw that he didn't help at all.

" Sorry, I'm...not so good at this." he said apologizing.

To his relief, Tony actually smiled.

He removed the hand that covered his face and pulled his fingers through his charcoal black hair. " It's okey kid. You weren't supposed to se me like this." he said as he stood up and walked out from the kitchen. " I want to be alone, but you can stay hereif you want untill Barners comes to pick you up."

"Can I stay here longer?" Peter asked fast, but realized that he sounded like a eight year old boy.

Tony turned around, he didn't seem to care about it.

" I rather hide here then with Mr. Barners right now." Peter said.

Tony just nodded and walked down to his lab.

Four days later

The city of New York was very changed. The bustling traffic that usually caused noises day and night, hour after hour was now silent. The news about the android disaster had spread all over the world and the people in the New Your were on guard every second. People did not stear down at their phones screens anymore and their pleasant discussions in the middle of the city had changed to low haze and worried looks.

The rumors of Tony Stark just continued to spread and just got worse. They had gone so far that some people had begun to believe that Tony Stark forced the avengers to fight against his suits, some people thought he kept them away from the civilization. And some sick people spread rumors that he was using Captain America just for his own pleasure (rape).

"He isn't answering, I'm calling again." Steve said desperately and looked down on his phone.

"It's the seventeenth time in a row now Steve. Give that poor man some space." Bucky said camly as he was reading a comic and resting against the table behind Steve.

They were in Bucky's hiding place somewhere in the mountains. Bucky had managed to convince Shield for some years ago to buy a cabin high up in the mountains where almost nothing existed except snow and stone.

The Canon was small. It only had a small

kitchen that was konkted to a livingroom, two two-person bedrooms and one toilet.

But they didn't need so much more.

"Why? Don't you want us to be reunited?" he asked and gave Bucky an angry look. His hair was messy and he got big blue-black bags under his eyes. Steve hasn't slept in days and bearly eaten anything.

" Of course I want! But you haven't slept in four days and I'm starting to worry about your health." he said and looked up from his comic.

Steve signed and was just about to put down his phone. But stopped and pulled it back from the table like he got burned.

"Just one more call!"

" Steve..."

"No for real, this is the last one."

" Oh for fuck sake Steve! Put the phone down for at least five seconds! Or if you have to call someone that badly, then call Peter and ask him if he want to come here or stay with Tony." Bucky said and threw the comic over the room so it landed on the coffee table in front of the TV.

" You already know the answere." Steve said and looked down at his phone where the number with Tony Starks name over it.

" Another good reason for you to put it down." Bucky said and crossed his arms.

The front door was opened and closed with one stroke. Both Steve and Bucky looked toward the hall and they could hear how a familiar voice was talking in the phone.

"Hey listen dipshit, I don't know where Stark is now. Or Rogers. Can you just stop calling all the fucking time? Thank you..."

Sam walked in from the hall to the livingroom without looking up from his phone.

" Who's a dipshit this time?" Bucky asked with a smile.

"Don't think about it Barners." Sam said.

He walked past the sofa still looking down at his phone and in to the kitchen, he didn't even notice Steve.

But Steve smiled when he noticed that Bucky was looking at Sam's ass for a few seconds before looking up at the mans face.

Sam pulled out a watherbottle from the fridge and said:

" Stark is pretty lucky that he got Steve by his side right now. I mean, if he was alone now. People would probably find him, run in to his house and tear him apart bit by bit."

Steve frozed and looked up at Bucky.

Bucky shaked his head and gave him a don't-listen-to-him look.

But Sam was still looking down at his phone and had no idea that Steve was in the room, so he kept going.

" Who nows? People really hate him right now, wouldn't surprise me if he was kidnapped or something--"

"Wilson?" Bucky said and tried to get his attention to look up. But Sam only looked don at his phone as he kept going

" -- but that wouldn't happen. He got Captain America by his side so who would even dear to try?"

" Sam?" Bucky tried again. But with his first name.

" I wonder if Steve has forgiven Tony about the android. I mean, it wasn't even his foult. I think Steve over reacted."

"Sam!" Bucky said and threw a pillow from the sofa at him.

"What?--oh." he finally looked up and saw Steve on the sofa. He looked up at Bucky who was standing a few steps behind Steve.

" I mean...uh. Sorry."

Bucky raised one eyebrow and putted his hand over his forhead.

" Don't worry, I'm fine." Steve said, he stood up and walked to one of the bedrooms. They could hear a click from the door and he had probably locked it.

" Well, he lefted his phone." Bucky said sarcastically and threw himself on the couch with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He heard how Sam walked to the **c** hair next to the cauch and threw himself in it to.

" Can't you come in this one instead?" Bucky said with a teasing smile.

"I'm not in the mood Buck. " Sam said.

He signed and looked out through the window.

The snow outside laied as a white cover on the ground and the sky was white. It looked beautifull.

Bucky opened his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if they were there yet. They had only fucked a few times and kissed when nobody was around.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that Steve was here." he said and smiled a little.

" What the hell happened between then?" Sam asked and threw his phone in the chair on the other side of the table.

Bucky explaned everything.

"Seriously? Sam said and pretended that he was angry. " I was gone for two days and you already messed up?

" I messed up?" he said, he sat up in the sofa and looked Sam in the eyes.

" Yeah! You messed up. It would never had happened if I was there." Sam said, still pretending to be angry.

" Watch you mouth Wilson. Or you will have something thick and long in it that will definitely shut you up. " Bucky said camly, it made Sam smile teasingly

and laid his hands behind his head.

" Try me Princess metall arm."

"I thought that you weren't in the mood?" Bucky said

" I am now..." Bucky smiled and eyed him up and down. But then he laid down in the couch and closed his eyes again.

" No, I'm tierd.."

" Fuck you..."

"Think your idiot, THINK!!"

Tony was walking around in his lab with an worrying expression on his face. Six days have past and still, nothing!

He had gone through every note he had made when he built the android. Every detail and drawings. But still...nothing.

Tony Stark. The smartest billionaire in the world, didn't even know how to find a bug in the system in his own machine that he has created.

Tony felt how the panic began to grow, he had not slept in six days and he had just lived on coffee.

And he knew that it would be impossible to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he just saw Steve.

The way Steve stood there with tears falling down his cheeks, how his eyes just turned more sea blue when they were wet with tears and regrets.

Tony sat down in his chair again with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry but something stopped him from doing it.

It felt like he had lost the ability to show feelings, like he was cursed to not cry. He just felt..rage.

Steve didn't trust him anymore. Steve hated him.

He stood up from his chair and looked around, trying to find something that could help him to stop the pain that was burning insider of him.

His eyes traveled over the lab. He just stood there and inspected his own lab and noticed how gloomy it was. He had not lit a single lamp for several days.

He looked down at his coveralls and drawings, everyone of them was flawless.

Tony was so frustrated over it, he didn't even noticed how he strained his fists, he didn't noticed how he had lifted the sim desk chair and threw it away until he felt his pulse fall to normal pace.

"I need to get out of this lab..."

On the way up to the lift he could feel how tired he actually was. He dragged his feets behind him and the headache took hold of him.

He had to pause several times because his legs shook underneath him. When he leaned toward the nearest wall, the anger started to rise again.

He rested his forhead against the wall and tried to focus on his breathing.

This wouldn't be a problem if Steve were here. Steve wouldn't let him stay awake for six days in a row. And definitely not let him live on just coffee.

But if he would be here now he would lift him up and tell Tony what an idiot he is. He would carry him to his bed and sit down next to him as he fell asleep and watch over him untill the morning. Steve would do anything for him. Or that is what he used to tell him.

Tony cried out against the wall and thought about what he had done.

Steve was right. It was his fault, he should had told Steve in the first place.

Thanks to that. Steve has no idea what his plan with hydra was.

Tony had signed the contract and accepted that they could take his suites.

Hrm...bullshit.

He would never give away his suites to them for just a few million dollars.

Tony is not stupid. He just wanted to have some fun, he created the android so when it was inside hydras headquaters. It would explode.

And yes, he wanted to mess with his friends to. He wanted to make them try to fight it while he was controlling it, and in the end when they realized that it was impossible he would then turn it of and laugh right in their faces.

Or, he would have laughed at Clint the most.

Buuuuut...for some reason the android went bananas and threw Tony out of a window.

"Good plan Tony, good plan"

Should he answere Steve's calls? Should he exept his apology and move on? But Steve didn't trust him. Steve was probably still angry at him.

Tony shooked his head and tried to focus his sight again. He kept walking again and went inside the elevator. When he pushed a button up to the livingroom, the elevator began slowly to move uppwards.

Tony leaned back against the mirrors and closed his eyes, and there it was again. Steve's eyes were looking right at him. Those beautifull, sweet, blue eyes that belonged to the most beautiful man in the world. And those eyes was a part of the most handsome face in the hole universe. And those lips that was stucked on the same face. Those lips that Tony used to kiss senselessness, those lips that were so soft and wonderfull. Those lips that Steve used to kiss every part of him with and drive Tony crazy, was gone.

He had lost Steve. His Steve. How could someone lose something that belongs to them?

The elevatordoors opened and Tony stepped out. "Friday is Peter still out with May?"

" Yes sir. Should I call for him." she answere with her normally calm and kind voice.

"No thanks." he said quickly.

He sat down in the couch and turned the Tv on.

While he flipped through the channels, a strange feeling burned up in his chest again. A feeling he had never felt before.

"..strange." he said to himself as he blinked a few times.

He could feel how his heart started to bump faster, and his blood runned up to his head. His sight started to fade a little and he blinked a few times to get it back.

"Sir?" Fridays calm voice started to sound a little bit worried. " I know I should not comment on your own health, but your blood sugar is dangerously low and you should really get some sleep."

"Thanks for the information." he said sarcastically, but regret it immediately.

When Friday didn't say anything more, he desided to at least eat something.

But sleep, not a chanse.

When he stood up and was on his way to the kitchen his sight stopped at the bar. He hadn't had a drink in years, thanks to Steve of course.

He had almost forgot how it felt.

Tony shrugged and went over to the bar. He just wanted to check what he had. That was all.

He took a few steps towards the bar but was stopped by a little screaming noise in his left ear, but somehow, he manage to get to the bar.

When he stood there and looked up at all the differens driks of alcohol, he felt a little guilty.

"I really was a drunk piece of shit.." he said with a unhappy smile

He was just on his way to the kitchen when something stopped him, something in his mind said: " Just one, it won't hurt anyone"

He looked back at the bar and hesitated a bit, without caring where the voice came from. He could still feel that burning feeling inside his chest.

"Come on, just one.." it said again.

" Damn it.. "

 **Dun dun duuuuun...what will happen?**


	5. chapter 5

\--Steve, 2 days later

" Friday? Open the door please."

He stood trampling nervously in place outside Tony's door. He can't take it anymore, he has to see Tony again. Even if he kicks out Steve again and again, he will come back. He didn't even give Tony a chance to explain himself last time.

"I'm sorry Captain Rogers. But Mr. Stark told me to not open to anyone exept Mr. Parker." she said but it didn't really sound like she was so sorry about it.

"Then tell Peter to come and open up."

"I am terrebly sorry Captain, but Peter isn't here right now." still with her not so sorry voice.

" What do you mean "his not here"?

Open the door Friday!" he said a little annoyed.

The he could hear a little sound from a speaker and Tony's voice appeared.

"Steve, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He became overly happy when he heard his boyfriend voice again and he desperately begged him to open up.

"Tony please, I am so sorry about everything. Just let me in and we can talk about this."

It was quiet for a short while, then he only said one word that made Steve's world collapse "Sorry..."

Steve heard a little click sound and he freaked out.

"Tony? Tony?"

When he realized that Tony was offline he desperatly started banking at the door.

" Tony! Open up! Please...this wasn't meant to happen to us." he half screamed and felt how he almost started crying. He can't lose him, not like this.

Steve shooked his head. He knew how to get into a locked building, he just didn't want to breake into his boyfriend's home.

\--Tony

Tony letted the strong drink of vodca pour down his throat, he had to edmit it.

It felt kind of good.

He was sitting on the floor with is back against his bar table. The thought of Steve outside his house made him sad, and he took one more sip of the alcohol.

The burning feeling in his throat didn't bother him anymore. He just wanted something to heal the pain in is chest and head.

"What have I done..." he cried out and stroke his fingers through his black hair.

Suddenly, his memories flushed before his eyes and a voice that sounded a little like his own echoed in his ears.

" It is all your fault..."

Tony frozed and putted that alcohol down on the floor.

He took it back, the voice sounded a lot like his own.

"Who the hell said that?" he asked right out in the air.

"You created the android, you killed those poor people."

That was what Steve had said to him.

Tony spiller out his vodca by misstanke and covered his ears with his hands, trying to stop the voice, but it only grew louder and his head started to hurt.

" It is all your fault, it is all your fault..."

" Stop it!" he screamed out in both fear and anger.

" All your fault, you are hopeless..."

"Stop it!" he started to panic, what the hell was wrong with him?

" Worthless, no one loves you, no one cares about you..."

"Ahhhhhh! Make it stop!"

Tony rolled around on the floor still covering his ears with his hands.

He could hear his heartbeat in his head.

"You are nothing.."

"Not listening, not listening, lalalalaala.." he tried to cover the voice with his own as he sang sarcastically and rolled around on the floor.

There was a chrach and Steve jumped into the livingroom. He had heard Tonys screams and was worried as hell.

" Tony? Are you okey?"

Tony didn't hear him. He only heard the voice in his head.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing..."

"Tony! Tony snap out of it!" he tried to get Tony back to reality, he stood a few meters from him, scared of that if he touched him it would only get worst.

" MAKE IT STOP!!" Tony's screams grew louder and Steve made up his mind fast.

He ran towards him and threw himself over Tony so he would stop rolling, and covered Tony's mouth with his hand so his screams wouldn't make him deaf.

" Anthony Edward Stark! Wake up!"

He used his whole name, maybe Tony would react then, but he didn't.

Steve slapped him in the face as hard as he could, the voice stopped.

Tony woke up confused and when he saw Steve above him between his legs and his hans covered over his mouth, he jumped back and kicked Steve back.

Steve landed on his back painfully.

"W-WTF, ARE YOU THRYING TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Steve's eyes flew wide open in surprise, not only becous of Tony's way to talk but the fact that he didn't realize what Steve actually did. "Wait? What? I was trying to help you..Tony..are you drunk?" his voice was shaky and truly worried.

"No, I was raped and had to suck a lot of dicks...and guess what, those guys liked it!" he screamed the last words out in Steve's face and he frozed.

"Wait...wh-what..?"

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, he had to grabbed the table behind him so he wouldn't fall.

"... of course I'm drunk your fucking idiot! I am not a slut like YOU think I am."

Tony started to wingle towards the kitchen but he fell after a few steps.

Steve runned to his side and tried to lift him up, but got pushed away.

"I got it, get your fucking hands of me your stupid morno." he said and slapped Steve's hands away.

'Excuse me?!" Steve's eyes turned angry in shock.

Steve stepped away like he got burned and looked down at Tony in both anger and surprise. "How meny drinks did you have?" he asked as he putted his hands on his sides.

Tony stared at him with his angry brown eyes.

"That's noting in your business Rogers."

That was it, Tony ran out Steve's patience.

" How meny Stark?!"

Tony looked back at the bar, actually a little ashamed of himself.

" I've lost count..."

Steve bent his head backwards with an upset expression as he took his hands from both his sides.

" Oh for god sake...Tony!"

Steve felt betrayed. How could Tony go back to drinking like this. He has tried so hard for Tony, and now Tony just didn't care.

He took a deep breath. Got to stay calm, it won't help if he starts screaming again.

Steve crouched next to him and tried to run his fingers through his beautiful black hair, but Tony pushed him away.

"Tony, did you only drink or did you take...you know what." he asked cerfully

Tony met his eyes and said nonchalant

" Cocks?"

" No! Drugs for god sake!!" Steve stood up again and walked away from Tony to The other side of the room.

That made Tony react and he looked back at another bothel of alcohol that stood on the table.

Then he putted his face in his hands, like he realized what he just had said.

"Of course not, I've already betrayed you enough.."

" Tony...you didn't betray me with the android, or not with perpouse. Right?" Steve had to get that question out of his mind.

Tony looked at him a little hurted.

"Of course not! I've would never do it in perpouse! I love--" he stopped himself.

No. No no no. Not again! The voice!

"Come on, just one more, it tasted good didn't it?"

Steve looked at him with an worrying expression. "Tony? Are you okey?"

Tony stood up in rush and ran to the table where the bottel stood, he took it and drank right from it.

Then he threw the expencive alcohol in the wall.

"Tony! What the hell was that for?!"

He started at him in shock and surprise.

" I-I don't know, I don't know what got over me!" he said and looked down at his own hands, they where shaking and he started to panic.

" T-Tony calm down, okey? What is happening?" Steve asked, så he tried to come closer to Tony again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he started shaking more and more.

He screemed right out without even thinking.

Then the voice came again.

"Take him, he don't want you. So TAKE HIM! Show him how mutch you love him, and if he trying to escape. MAKE IT HURT!"

"NO! NO I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM! " he stumbeled back and started to breath fast.

"What are you talking about?"

He took a few calm steps towards Tony but Tony just jumped back and putted his hands up in a defending possision.

" No! Stay away!" he stumbel back even furtur towards the window.

" Tony-?"

" I said STAY AWAY!"

And before Steve could think, the suit of red and yellow armor came flying across the room and was conected to Tonys body. And in the next second, he was gone.

\-- Two days later

Rhodey and Bruce was sitting alone in Peppers office. Well Bruce was sitting, Rhodey in other hand was walking around in the room, trying to argue with some sheild dude.

"Tony Stark is the most nobelesst man I know, he would never turn against the people-..of course I'm sure. He's-...hey dude. Stop breathing so loud."

Bruce smiled a little to that comment but then turned serious again.

When he had heard about Tony and Steve's fight, he had decided to come back to earth.

Everything was just a big mess.

Over hundreds of people had turned against Tony Stark. The greatest man he had ever knew.

Yes, Tony could be a little arrogant and selfobsesst, a lot selfobsesst, but that doesn't make him a bad person.

And now, no one knows where he can be.

" Hey listen, if I finds him. I would never keep it secret from you, but I would protect him with my life if you decided to hurt him." Rhodey broke the call and sat down in the sofa next to Bruce." What now?" Bruce asked. " Found him won't be easy."

"There isn't so much we can do. I'm pretty sure that Bucky or Steve wouldn't tell us where the island is." he answered and putted his head in his hands.

"Tony is a smart bitch." Bruce said with a smile. " He is-"

Sam appeard in the doorway. " He's gone"

Both Bruce and Rhodey jumped up from the sofa when they heard Sam's voice.

He stood in the doorway, reasting his sholder against it with a sad look on his face.

Rhodey raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean that his gone, not here, no where to find. Just...gone." he answered and his brown eyes looked down at Bruce.

Bruce stroke his fingers through his hair and looked down on his shoes. "What now?"

Sam looked up at Rhodey and stepped into the room with his arm across his chest. "Barners is away after Peter, and Cap..."

Sam turned around, expecting to see his friend behind him. But no one was there.

Sam stepped out in the corridor and looked around, it was empty and quiet.

" Cap?"

 **Cap you little shit, where are you!**


End file.
